The Years Shape Who We Are
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Even when one holds the key to your heart, earning the right to truly unlock it takes time. Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffentine, in progress.


_I've been playing Final Fantasy VII again, and had the urge to write some more Yuffentine goodness. Yes, yes...I know I still haven't finished writing "Acceptance: Scarlet and Snow." I'm struggling to think of where I want to go with it, but I hope to come back to it at some point in the future._

 _This will develop into more of a story, I promise. I just want to see what people think of this initial chapter._

* * *

Dusk had enveloped Kalm in a blanket of pink-tinged darkness, adding to the ruddy hue cast by the impending fall of Meteor. No citizens remained outside now, fearful of the threat looming above. Seven days, Bugenhagen had said. That's all the time they had left.

But uncertainty had gripped them all. Was there any point in fighting now? Might all be lost already? The fall of Shinra had done little to bolster the mood, rather, it had put the party into a state of discontent. And so Cloud had asked everybody to go away and find their purpose, and, if they felt they could still join him in the fight against Sephiroth, to return in the morning.

incent Valentine, dark, brooding and plagued with sin, had left the airship behind and set off for the nearest settlement that wasn't Midgar. The events that had taken place there...the revelation that Hojo had fathered Lucrecia's child...the very thought of returning there was too painful right now.

He had been glad to see the town almost deserted, for it meant fewer questions asked. The inn had rooms available, and his was warm and comfortable, more than he felt he deserved. Cloak removed and bandana pulled away, letting his long dark hair fall into his eyes, Vincent sat on the windowsill with a morose expression, surveying the empty streets of the town.

 _Hojo...it seems ridiculous that I had not put two and two together the moment I found out Lucrecia was pregnant. But still...the horrors he must have put her through...and I could do nothing for her..._

"Whatchya thinking about, Vinnie?"

Vincent had almost forgotten about his cheery companion, and his head snapped upwards quickly to look over at her. Yuffie Kisaragi, young princess of Wutai, the nation far to the west, sat with her legs crossed on the spacious bed as she meticulously cleaned her array of kunai. She had tossed aside her bulky arm protector and like, Vincent, removed her headband, so her short, messy bangs fell carelessly into her huge dark eyes. She had tagged along after the departure from the _Highwind,_ and Vincent had let her, knowing full well she would have followed him even if he refused. But he didn't mind her company so much in his hour of loneliness, and she had nowhere to go either, so he was happy to keep her close by.

"Nothing much," he replied, shaking his head. "Just...recent events."

"Tell me," she smiled. "What's eating you?"

For all that her persistence could be irritating, he couldn't help but give a small smile himself at her caring heart. Carefully, he slid off the windowsill and made his way over to the bed, where he perched on the end of it to avoid sitting on a stray kunai. "I found out some disturbing information whilst we were in Midgar," he began. Yuffie nodded, watching him curiously. She hadn't been up on the cannon, but remained on the ground as support while Cloud, Barret and Vincent went up to fight Hojo, and the updates they received had been very concise afterwards, so she was mostly in the dark. "Lucrecia, she...when she fell pregnant, nobody knew who was the father, but I never wanted to ask her."

Yuffie raised a slim eyebrow. "You mean it wasn't glaringly obvious it was that slimeball Hojo?"

"...Well, looking back on it now, it's obvious, yes."

"Honestly, Vinnie, you can be shockingly dense sometimes. That thirty years in a coffin messed with your brain. Though that was probably Hojo too." She shrugged and went back to cleaning. "Anyway, what's done is done. Why are you still dwelling on it? Don't give me any bull about "sin", or I swear to Leviathan and Da-Chao I will stick this kunai where the sun doesn't shine."

The gunman eyed the kunai she waved at him warily. Yuffie wasn't one to back out of a threat, though he knew he could easily overpower her if need be. He said nothing, waiting till the petite ninja lost interest and rolled her eyes before starting to put her weapons away. For all that she was reckless and scatterbrained, she took great care with her instruments.

"I'm not dwelling on it," Vincent finally murmured. He had moved back to the windowsill now while Yuffie lay back on the bed, eyes to the ceiling, but she was listening intently. "It pains me to know that there was nothing I could do for Lucrecia, to ease her pain and suffering. I am…somewhat glad I found out the truth, but I still..." Vincent ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "Yuffie, I don't think I can go back. To Cloud, I mean."

"Huh?" She shot back up, frowning. "Why?"

 _She's so young. I doubt she would understand._

"Let me guess, you can't stand to harm the son of your beloved?"

 _I should give her more credit._

"Listen here, mister! She's _gone!_ She's gone and wallowing in self pity over your past isn't going to make that change! And Sephiroth is an evil son of a bitch that needs taking out. If you don't go, then Cloud's going to regardless, and you'll stick around here still feeling like crap, waiting for Holy to save you or Meteor to crush you. You can't hang onto this sin rubbish of yours for the rest of your life. Come on, Vinnie, you deserve so much better than that. Lighten up, go down into that cave and kick some silver haired butt with us."

The rant had barely registered with Vincent, save for her last sentence. "With...us?" he asked softly. "You're going?"

Yuffie snorted. "Damn right I'm going. Between Meteor looming, Sephiroth, Jenova and my dad, I'll take Sephiroth anytime. If we're all gonna die, I wanna go out fighting. Way more exciting than sitting around twiddling my thumbs."

 _I wish I could think like her._ A deep silence pressed down upon the pair as Vincent sank into self-depreciating contemplation and Yuffie rested her head on her hands, observing. Even when he was being down on himself, watching Vincent was one of her favourite things to do, behind stealing materia and picking on Nanaki.

Several minutes passed. Vincent thought on the ninja's words, wondering on the passion behind them. _I feel like I should be angry with her, angry at her impertinence. She knows too little about my past to speak of it the way she did. But neither of us are ourselves right now...I should let it slide. She's trying to hide it, but she's overly enthusiastic. Scared? Is she scared? I guess I don't blame her._

"...Yuffie."

"...Yeah, Vinnie?"

"You should get some rest. Cloud will want to move out early tomorrow."

Deep brown eyes flashed up to meet burning crimson. "You really won't come?"

"I don't know."

"I want you to come with us." She was easing herself off the bed now and approaching the hunched gunman by the window. "I didn't mean to be so harsh with you earlier. But you've come this far...you can do the rest. You know you can, when you have all of us, right? There's no way anyone will leave Cloud to go this on his own."

Vincent had been so intent on listening to her speak that he didn't register how close she was until he felt soft arms drape over his shoulders, her tiny form pressing against his back. "You can do it, Vinnie," Yuffie murmured. "You've been my best friend this whole time. I want you there with me when we sink that bastard six feet under."

"Yuffie..." he said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, dummy."

He might have been away from civilisation for thirty years, but Vincent was not immune to the touch of a female. And Yuffie's warmth pressed up so close to him was making him imagine scenarios he shouldn't. It wasn't the first time he had thought about her in such a sinful way. "Go to sleep," he murmured, reaching up to remove her arms.

"Not without you."

"Yuffie..."

"Come on, Vinnie. I'm scared out of my wits that we're all gonna be dead soon. The least you can do is get in that bed with me and comfort me."

"Yuffie!"

"It's not like we haven't all slept next to each other before."

"Yes, but...not in a bed together."

"Well, where were _you_ going to sleep if I was in the bed?"

"The floor?"

"Fuck that! Bed, Vinnie. Now."

The perplexed gunman found himself being dragged rather unceremoniously over to the bed and shoved down on it while Yuffie flopped down beside him with a triumphant look on her face. "See, that's better already."

 _What is she planning?_ Vincent gave a sigh, knowing she wouldn't let him get any respite now. The ninja fumbled over the side of the bed for her bag and reached inside, pulling out an oversized shirt. With her other hand, she motioned to her eyes. "No peeking!"

Vincent covered his eyes, rolling them as he did so. Nevertheless, he couldn't resist opening his fingers a tad to watch her, feeling more shameful by the second, but around her, he often couldn't help himself. All he could see was her naked back as she drew her green wool vest over her head, but even that was enough to enflame him. Her skin looked so soft to touch, smooth and tinted with a touch of colour from her Wutai heritage. A single scar ran from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, silver with age. He wondered where she could have acquired it.

Yuffie pulled on her billowy shirt and slipped under the covers, making herself comfortable. She smiled over at Vincent, who was still pretending to be covering his eyes. "Your turn," she chirped. The gunman removed his hand and moved reluctantly to lean on the headboard beside her, to which Yuffie scowled and shook her head. "Erm, nope! You're not sleeping like _that!"_

"I don't wish to sleep," he replied, interlacing his fingers over his stomach and not looking at his companion.

"But Vinniiiiieeee. I wanted you to comfort me."

"You don't appear to be in need of comforting."

"Looks can be deceiving!" she pouted before smirking. "I bet you're afraid to get undressed in front of me."

"I am not."

"Do you even _own_ pyjamas?"

"Do I look like the sort of person that wears pyjamas, Yuffie?"

"No, not really. Oh god, you don't sleep naked, do you?"

Silence from the gunman. Yuffie burst out laughing. "You do! Leviathan save me, Vinnie sleeps in the buff!"

Vincent rolled his crimson eyes at her laughter. "Are you done?"

"Give me a minute..." She giggled for a few more moments, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I just didn't expect it, that's all. We've always slept fully clothed outside and I've never shared a room with you before."

"You could have got your own room," he muttered darkly.

"I wanted to stay with you."

"I know." Vincent's eyes closed slowly. "Sleep," he said softly. "I'll be fine. You rest up before you go."

To his surprise, Yuffie quietened. She shot him a frown, then shrugged and laid her head down on the pillows, closing her eyes. Vincent reached out an arm to turn off the lamp by the side of the bed, plunging the room into a deep red darkness, Meteor's hue creeping through the open curtains.

 _Seven days,_ he thought to himself. _It seems such a long time, but who knows how far down the cave extends. I can only hope Cloud and the others can find Sephiroth in time._ His eyes moved to Yuffie, curled on her side, still visible to Vincent's enhanced eyesight. _She has surprised me. I didn't think she would continue on. I daresay her cheerfulness will be a welcome addition down there._

He found his eyes closing, though he didn't wish to sleep, his conflicting emotions creating a havoc of activity in a mind wishing for peace once more.

 _ **Pull yourself together, Valentine.**_

 _Ah. I wondered when you would make yourself known._

The low, distorted rumble brought Vincent back to reality. His most powerful demon had surfaced; Chaos, the one that had stabilised him all those years ago, preventing him from dying. He wasn't a bad sort, but he was ever at odds with Vincent's mindset, and occasionally entered his thoughts to argue. Vincent sighed out loud, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _What do you want, Chaos?_

 _ **I want nothing. You, on the other hand...**_

 _I don't wish to hear it._

 _ **You have no choice. What are you doing? You intend to remain behind while your friends fight for you? You are a coward, Valentine.**_

 _Well...I can't argue with that._

 _ **Pull yourself together,**_ the demon repeated. _**Surely you are not deaf to Yuffie's words. She wants you with her.**_

 _I know._

 _ **In more ways than one.**_

 _Hush, Chaos._

 _ **I will not. Are you a fool? She wants you. You! Are you following me?**_

 _I'd rather not._

 _ **I stand corrected.**_

 _Be quiet._

 _ **No.**_

 _..._

 _ **Do you not see it? The way she looks at you? She might be dead tomorrow, Valentine. The least you can do is return her affections this one time.**_

 _I..._

Vincent looked over at the young ninja again. He could tell by her breathing that she wasn't asleep yet, but he could practically feel the hammering of her heartbeat. _She is frightened, and I don't blame her for being so. But there's nothing I can do to help her._

 _ **You can go with her. This business with Lucrecia and Sephiroth is ridiculous. Are you a man, or aren't you?**_

 _..._

 _ **How do you feel about her?**_

 _You know full well how I feel._

 _ **Yet you've never done anything about it. Why?**_

 _Because she is young and I am old. I am tainted and she is pure. She is a princess, and I am nothing. Yuffie deserves a happy life...something she would never find in me._

 _ **You love her.**_

 _I do._

 _ **And she loves you.**_

 _No._

 _ **Don't be stupid, Valentine. You're smarter than that. This isn't just some teenage crush. She wants you to share a bed with her and you watched her undress.**_

 _I will not take advantage of her when she is so frightened of what's to come._

 _ **I don't think you have a choice.**_ Vincent scowled at the laughter in his demon's tone before he retreated, just as the scent of salt met his nose and a sniff drifted through his ears.

Yuffie was crying, as silently as she could, but Vincent's superhuman senses knew instantly. It was quite a shock to him, having never known her to be overcome with emotion. But here she was now, trying desperately not to make her tears known. Something twisted in Vincent's conflicted heart. He knew he should do something for her.

Slowly, he reached out, fingers flexing hesitantly. After what felt like an age, his fingertips touched the warm skin of her cheek, wiping away her tears. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, gazing at the gunman's fuzzy outline, before more tears streamed in response to his touch. "Why are you crying?" Vincent asked softly, moving to wipe her other cheek.

Yuffie shuddered, shaking her head. "I'm just so scared," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Vinnie. I didn't mean to cry in front of you."

"Never apologise to me for that," he told her firmly. "You are allowed to cry. You surprised me, that's all."

She nodded, pressing her lips together and blinking rapidly. Vincent turned the lamp on again so he could see her better, and took a corner of the duvet to dry her face and eyes gently. Yuffie watched him in wonder, a pink blush creeping up her chest to heat her cheeks. "Tell me what's scaring you, Yuffie."

"Everything," she replied shakily. "There could be anything down there. What if I'm not strong enough? I'm trying to be brave, but at the end of the day, I'm just a snot-nosed brat tagging along to see where it all leads me. There's so much I wanted to do before I die..."

"Such as?"

"Okay, um..." Yuffie pushed herself upright in bed, shifting the duvet away from her legs. "I wanted to see Wutai restored and my dad take back control again. I can't remember a time we weren't the Shinra's lapdogs. I wanted to grow an actual pair of boobs. Um, get married and have kids."

 _ **Hint hint.**_

 _Quiet, Chaos._

"Oh, and I wanted to own all the materia in the world. And..." the ninja turned her face away, giggling through her tears. "I wanted to experience my first kiss."

"You've never been kissed?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the white rose of Wutai generally doesn't take kindly to desperate boys trailing after her! So, uh...no, I've never been kissed- hang on a sec, _that's_ what you take outta my list?! You're such a perv, Vinnie."

"I'm merely curious."

 _ **Valentine, I swear if you don't give her that first kiss right now, I will take over your body and do it for you.**_

 _You must be joking._

 _ **Nope.**_

"Vinnie?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"You're staring at your nose."

"I'm sorry. Chaos is intent on harassing me."

"He does that a lot, huh?"

"Unfortunately so." Vincent sighed. "I'm trying not to pay him any mind."

Yuffie gave a watery chuckle, dabbing at her eyes. "Having a bunch of demons in your head must be annoying."

"Sometimes, yes. They make good company at times too. I'm never alone, I suppose."

The ninja reached out to take Vincent's hands in her tiny ones. He felt an odd jolt in his chest at the contact, though it wasn't a bad feeling. "For as long as you've had us, you've never been alone. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "I do. Thank you, Yuffie."

"And you've been so good to me when I've been a total pain in the ass."

"You're more tolerable than you think. To me, anyway."

Yuffie smiled up at her friend, eyes sparkling. Tears glittered on her eyelashes and her cheeks were flushed, giving her an adorably desirable look. With a sigh, she leaned into Vincent's warmth, resting her head on his chest while her hands left his to snake round his waist. "Another hug?" Vincent asked with an amused chuckle.

"Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." His arms came up to embrace her, pulling her closer. The young girl giggled, nuzzling him affectionately. "You really should sleep, Yuffie."

"I know, but...this is nice..."

"Would you sleep if I held you like this?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

 _ **Well, it's not a kiss, but it'll do.**_

Vincent ignored Chaos as he gently removed himself from Yuffie's embrace. She sat back on her heels, frowning at him and wiping her eyes, which widened when he retrieved a pair of loose trousers from his bag and began to change. A deep blush swept over her cheeks and she couldn't help but giggle, unable to tear her eyes away. "No need of privacy for you, huh, Vinnie?"

"I'm sorry. Are you embarrassed?" Vincent's hands paused, his shirt halfway unbuttoned.

"No! Well, a little. It's fine, carry on! You, uh, _are_ wearing something under all that leather, right?"

"Of course." The gunman gave a dry laugh. "You didn't think I actually slept naked, did you?" Amused by Yuffie's reaction, he struggled out of his array of tight black leather and slipped into the loose trousers before climbing back onto the bed, pulling the covers back. "Come on then. In you get."

"Aw, you're such a sweetie, Vinnie," Yuffie gushed as she slid in beside him. Her slim form pressed up against his right side, sending a flood of warmth through Vincent's body that had little to do with the transfer of body temperature. She was so soft and delicate, pressed up to him so sweetly, so tempting. Pushing back his base desires, Vincent turned the lamp off and slid an arm under Yuffie's shoulders, gently tugging her closer so she could rest her head on his bare chest. The young ninja made a small sound of satisfaction, nuzzling him affectionately. "You're so warm," she whispered.

Slowly, she lifted a leg, moving to tangle it with Vincent's as she raised a hand to stroke his chest and stomach. The gunman tensed up suddenly. "Yuffie..." he murmured in a warning tone.

"Please just let me have this moment," she replied softy. "I might not get it again."

"You will."

"With you?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Yuffie."

"You couldn't ever hurt me."

"I fear those words are false." Truth be told, Vincent was very much enjoying the hands-on attention he was receiving. It was hardly the first time he had slept beside Yuffie or held her close for warmth, but those nights had been cold, out in the open, and it was necessary so as not to freeze. None of this touching had ever taken place then. This was the most intimate they had ever been.

 _ **Look at you two. You might as well screw her into the bed while you're at it, Valentine.**_

 _Must you be so crude, Chaos?_

 _ **I'm just being truthful. She wants you bad. Take her!**_

 _Absolutely not._

 _ **Oh, come on.**_

 _She is young, vulnerable and in need of sleep. Even if I did succumb to my desires, there is no way to protect her against an unwanted pregnancy._

 _ **You could always pull out.**_

 _You really are a vulgar creature._

 _ **Yes, I am!**_

Yuffie shifted, sliding her hand up to rest on the gunman's shoulder, playing with his long dark hair. "Vinnie...can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"When I'm around you...you make me feel safe and comfortable. Nobody's ever made me feel like that, not even my dad."

A small smile tugged at Vincent's lips at that, and he tightened his hold on the tiny ninja. "Despite my demons, I make you feel safe?"

"Yep."

"Well, I...I thank you, Yuffie."

"You're welcome, Vinnie..." She yawned deeply, then snuggled closer with a soft sigh. Both fell silent, enjoying each other's company. After a short time, Yuffie's breathing evened out and slowed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Chaos gave a snort, startling Vincent momentarily. _**You really went and missed your chance there.**_

 _You aren't going to let this go, are you?_

 _ **Maybe, if you answer me this: will you go?**_

 _Hm?_

 _ **With your comrades. To fight Sephiroth.**_

 _I...am still undecided._

 _ **Valentine...speaking as the demon placed inside you by the mother of that nutcase, I say you go. If you really do love Lucrecia, you'll do her memory justice by saving the Planet from her son. Do you think she would ever want to know of the atrocities he has committed? She would rest easier if the threat was eliminated. What do you say?**_

 _..._

 _ **And you heard the girl. Everything she's said. She wants you with her. You can keep her safe. And...let's face it, if you die, I die, and I'd rather you risk it in that cave than sitting around waiting for Meteor to hit. So buck up and go to Cloud in the morning. I mean it, Valentine. I'm not above taking over your body to do it for you.**_

 _Alright, alright._ Vincent's eyes rolled to the heavens in exasperation. He turned his head to the side, observing the slumbering girl nestled into his chest, her little puffs of breath tickling his skin. As he watched, she shifted, her hand moving downwards to rest on his stomach, a small smile momentarily lifting her lips. _She is so young, so pure, so...so beautiful,_ he thought sadly, _yet she clings to me, a man of shame and sin. I wish not to taint her with my darkness, but she seems to pull me to her light, like a moth to a flame. I'm unsure what to do...but I will go. I will go with her to Cloud. If we die in our efforts, at least I will die knowing I tried to protect her._

* * *

 _Don't you think Chaos totally suits being a vulgar asshat? Many of the fics I've read have portrayed him as such and I love it. I have to go with it myself._

 _Please let me know what you think of this first chapter!_

 _Tia_


End file.
